<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Save You by ineedminions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196062">Let Me Save You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions'>ineedminions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Escape from King's Landing, F/M, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronn gets to King's Landing and saves Sansa, getting them both out of King's Landing before the Battle of Blackwater Bay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bronn/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival and Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/gifts">Aladayle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have aged up Sansa to 18 at the beginning of the fic.  This is definitely going to be a bit of a reach and basically crackfic.   </p><p>I’m blaming Aladayle for where this idea went and hope they like where I took/am taking this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bronn arrived with Tyrion and Addam Marbrand as Sansa was being beaten by the Kingsguard. The streaks of blood dripped down her bare back, staining her dress before dripping to the floor.Bronn was extremely uncomfortable with her being beaten. As Tyrion put a stop to it, Bronn took off his long dark traveling cloak, setting it gently around her shoulders to cover her and helped her up.She clutched tightly to his arm without showing how tightly she was holding his arm.Bronn helped her walk out of the throne room and she held her head high.He whispered to Tyrion that it might be a good idea to have Pod fetch Shae and a Maester. </p><p> </p><p>“Not Pycelle, please.”Sansa whispered softly. He passed that along to Tyrion.They accompanied her to her room, looking around the small quarters.Even Bronn could easily tell that these quarters were a snub to Sansa’s status. Pod brought Shae and said that a lesser Maester would be by in a little bit.Shae and Bronn helped set her on her bed, laying her on her stomach so that the cuts were not touching anything.The Maester came by and examined the cuts and directed Shae how to clean them and gave her some salves and wrappings to put on them.She got a bath prepared for Sansa before shooing Tyrion, Bronn and Pod away to the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Shae helped Sansa wash and then made sure the cuts were cleaned and applied the salve to them before wrapping them and giving her a little milk of the poppy for the pain. She assured Sansa she’d be back quickly.Shae talked with Bronn and Tyrion quickly.She said there were more bruises and scars all along Sansa’s body.She had hardly any suitable clothing left to wear.She told Tyrion that she would stay with Sansa that night to make sure she got better.Tyrion leaves Pod with Shae and Sansa with the intent to have Bronn come to relieve him in a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Bronn confronts Tyrion about the whole situation. He tries to get him to see the facts.Tyrion at least consents to have some new dresses made for her and allows Bronn to protect her if he’d like.He goes to relieve Pod and watches out for Sansa and Shae most of the night.Shae comes out briefly to talk to Bronn and let him know what else she saw with Sansa.She’s the first one to tell him that “It’s not a matter of if the King kills her, but when and how painful it will be.”She volunteers to stay with Sansa to get her better. Addam is appointed the new head of the City Watch.</p><p> </p><p>It takes several days for Sansa to be able to get well-enough to be able to sit up and walk for longer periods of time.Bronn sees over and over how kind and gentle she is despite the circumstances she’s in.During one of her walks around the garden that he’s following her with, Bronn saves her from Trant. Bronn cuts his sword arm with his dagger before Bronn knocks him out.He helps her up and helps her clean the cut on her cheek. They talk quietly together, or really Bronn does most of the talking. </p><p> </p><p>Bronn begins to serious questioning sticking around due to the lack of priorities with food for the people.He tells Tyrion that they need to seriously think about how they can feed everyone in King’s Landing.Tyrion dismisses his concerns trying to focus on Stannis and what he’d likely do during an invasion and playing the Game of Thrones with the other small council members. </p><p> </p><p>When they say good bye to Princess Myrcella leaving for Dorne, the returning royal party encounters the rioting crowd.While everyone else is concerned with getting Joffrey to safety, Bronn only cared about Sansa and to a now much lesser extent, Tyrion.Bronn sees where the rioters are taking Sansa to and follows, killing everyone in his path.He gets to her quickly and saves her.</p><p> </p><p>As they’re hiding in the gardens later they overhear Joffrey and his guards talking about her and what he’ll do to her soon. That for Bronn is the final straw. He can’t deal with the sheer level of incompetency that the people in power here have.Sansa trembles and Bronn whispers “Let me save you and I’ll get you out as soon as I can.” Bronn comes to fully realize in that moment that Shae was right and that there’s no way for Sansa to stay in King’s Landing safely. Joffrey will kill her one way or another and that’s no fate for such a lovely young woman. Bronn figures the best move here will be if Sansa would consent to flee with him.</p><p> </p><p>Bronn goes back with Sansa to her room.He write out a with a note asking “Do you want to leave King’s Landing with me?Yes or no?”She points to yes and he throws the piece of parchment into the flame.She admits in a whisper that as much as she’d like to see her family again, realistically they’ll use her as an alliance pawn just like those in King’s Landing. She’d rather just leave Westeros if that was an option.He whispers just so she can hear to give him 2 days and they can go to somewhere in Essos. She nods feeling hope for the first time in a long time.He tells her to lock her door and feign illness should anyone other than him come. Bronn tries to talk with Tyrion but Tyrion is too busy.</p><p> </p><p>Bronn manages to get abunch of small and medium sized sacks and a few large sacks of gold coins and some jewels and jewelry from Tyrion. He is able to get supplies for getting Sansa out and arranges transport on a ship for himself, his wife and horse to Braavos and plans to put several fake leads out towards leaving by foot. He gets some dark hair dye for her to disguise her easily recognisable hair, a hair covering, some hair pins, some nice but simple gowns that should fit her as well as other supplies including a small sewing kit and several things of fabric. He gets her a small dagger to be able to defend herself if she needs to. He gets some food from the kitchens to bring with them.</p><p> </p><p>He drops off one of the simple dresses, a hair covering, the hair pins and cloak that night. He tells her next to her ear that he’ll help her to dye her hair on the ship, but to have it in a braid tomorrow with the hair covering on top and to be ready tomorrow night to leave quickly.She nods and looks at him with such hope and trust that he feels like a hero.</p><p> </p><p>Bronn gets everything in a few large saddle bags that he has stowed in a hiding spot with the horse. He gets her that night and helps her tuck her hair away. She was dressed in the simple dress and cloak. She grabbed her small bag with her meager possessions she wished to keep. He whispered to her before they left her room that they had to be cautious and they’d leave the damned city tonight.They carefully left the keep, picked up the horse with their supplies and made their way to the harbor.</p><p> </p><p>They boarded the ship to Braavos as Jon and Jeyne Waters. He got the bags off the horse and brought them to their cabin. The horse was stowed carefully and they disembarked about a half hour after they boarded. He told her that it would be about a fortnight for them to get there as he got out the hair dye and they carefully unbraided her hair and got the dye into her hair. It was a dark brown color. They got it dried in her hair and ate the dinner that he had brought with them.They shared the narrow bed back to back with Sansa between Bronn and the wall so that anything that did come through the locked cabin door would need to go through him first.</p><p> </p><p>The first day Sansa mostly slept finally able to more fully relax. Bronn let her sleep the first 2 days just waking her to eat and drink mainly. She felt the freest and most like herself in forever on that 3rd day. She and Bronn talked a lot that 3rd day. They established that they likely wouldn’t be able to use their real names once they arrived so they’d need to pick a new one. He suggested Serena for her. She wasn’t sure what a good name for him would be.He also started to show her how to use the small dagger and where to stab if she was able.</p><p> </p><p>The 4th night out she had a nightmare. She barely spoke in her sleep other than some very quiet sobs as she cried. Bronn was able to wake her up and comfort her, assuring her that she was out of King’s Landing. He laid on his back and held her tightly with his right arm while she cried a little onto his chest, her arm thrown over his chest. He soothingly ran his hand along her arm. He whispered gently to her that she was safe and he’d take care of her and they were out of King’s Landing.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Sansa thanked him for comforting her. They talked more and she practiced more with the knife sheathed. Once they were done with that she worked on sewing him a nice handkerchief and fit some of the dresses he bought her. One was more deeper cut than she was entirely comfortable with so she took some extra fabric from bringing it in to fit since the dress was too large around the top all together. Sansa and Bronn talked a lot that afternoon and evening. They spent the next few days talking while Sansa sewed and sleeping.Bronn worked with Sansa on her knife and defense skills and Sansa sewed when the weather was smooth.She was able to adjust all the dresses that he had bought for her as well as make an entire outfit for him that looked incredibly respectable.They were about 12 days out from when they had left King’s Landing and had gotten extremely comfortable with each other in their time together.They were turning down for the night, when Sansa turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted you to stay with me when we get to Braavos, would you?”She asked seriously. He looked at her, really looking at the open longing and hope on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been a wealthy man, but if you don’t mind living far from everything you’ve ever known, then aye. I’ll stay with you.”He told her looking hopefully at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And would you be my husband in truth?”Sansa asked smiling hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“So long as you’d be my lady wife in truth.”He said with the gentlest kiss to her lips. She kissed back with some passion.They kissed back and forth for a while before Sansa untied the laces of her dress and pulled it off as Bronn took his tunic off. They watched each other in the moonlight coming from the small window. She took her shift off and he felt the air leave his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful and perfect Sansa.”He told her as she looked down and turned a bit away. He caught sight of the scars and bruises littering her back. He turned her around and traced each scar lightly with his finger before kissing along the lines. “You’re so strong Sansa.”He moved to the next one. “You’ve endured such cruelty and heartbreak and agony at the hands of some of the worst cunts in the realm yet remained so kind and gentle and loving.”He spoke softly, kissing the rest of the scars and building her up.</p><p> </p><p>When he turned back to her front, he saw the tears falling freely from her eyes down her cheeks. He reached and grabbed the soft handkerchief she had made for him earlier on the voyage and gently wiped her tears away. She pulled him so that she was straddling his lap, their chests were pressed against each other and she grabbed his face to pull him into a very heated kiss. He responded cradling he head in his hands and tangling his hands in her hair. They ground together while kissing each other.Bronn slowly moved down her face to her neck, collarbone and then to her breasts. She laid back on the bed as he worshipped her body with kisses. She sighed and moaned lowly, whispering his name in an almost chant as he moved silently down from her breasts to her abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa, can I touch you here?”He asked holding the string to the small clothes. She looked at him with heavily lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”She groaned as his nimble fingers untied the laces and they wiggled her small clothes to the floor. He licked and sucked at her pearl as she arched off the bed moaning louder than before. He almost growled against her as she clenched up around his face and peaked. She lay back boneless and panting. Bronn looked down at his pants and saw that he had come in his pants like a green boy. He got up and stripped off his breeches and got some of his cum out before settling back next to Sansa, both naked as their name days. Sansa cuddled up close to him, her breasts against his chest and an arm clutching him to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saving me in so many ways, Bronn.”Sansa told him tiredly.“I don’t want a noble husband in some loveless political marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa, There’s something I need to tell you.”He said seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it Bronn?”She said more alertly turning to look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve hidden this for most of my life, but I want you to know.My full name is Ronnell Tarbeck.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa gasped as she looked at him. Bronn looked at her truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother was Rohanne Tarbeck, but I was taken out of Westeros as a child and raised by several friends of the family in Essos that had fled before Tywin Lannister came to massacre the rest of the family.” He told her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Bronn.”Sansa said kissing him gently on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“So technically, I am a nobleman.I’m the last descendant of the Reynes and the Tarbecks.”Bronn admitted softly.</p><p> </p><p>“So I do get both a noble husband and a love-match of a marriage?”Sansa asked smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my love.”Bronn told her tugging her tightly to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What will we do when we get to Braavos?”Sansa asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I took from Tyrion what I felt we were owed and from what I felt you had gone though.So I may have stolen a great deal of gold, jewels and jewellery from him before we left.It should help us get set up in Braavos and be good for a decent amount of time.”Bronn said with a soft chuckle.“I’m planning on setting up an account at the Iron Bank for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. I was very good with working on the accounts growing up so I can help with that and can sew. So I can make our clothes and mend them if need be.”She said smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good because I’m rubbish at both.”Bronn said grinning at her as Sansa moved to straddle his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t cook.I’m willing to learn, but I currently can’t make anything.”She admitted to him.</p><p> </p><p>“We can learn together.”He said as he kissed her gently before pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Bronn. I’m glad you trusted me with your secret.I hope that we can change that someday so that you won’t be the last.With that in mind, I like what you’ve shown me tonight with how a marriage and relationship can be passionate. I look forward to learning more with you and experiencing all we can together.”She said gently. “But if we wed, I want to be the only woman to be with you.”She said with a spark of possessiveness in her eyes. She kissed him with a little bite to his lips and she felt his cock jump as it hardened beneath her.“I don’t want to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa, I have come to love you too.”He said with a soft look. “My cock hasn’t come in my breeches since I was a fumbling green boy.”He smirked a little at that. “I eagerly await being the only man that makes you come apart too, Sansa.”He ground his hips up against her bare cunt as Sansa bit back a moan.“You are special, Sansa, and I want to treat you like the beautiful, strong goddess you are. I want the first time I make love to you to be better than what I can give you right now.I don’t want it to be on this ship with the small bed we’ve been sharing for almost a fortnight.I want it to be after we get to Braavos and are wed.”He told her seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”She said with a nod of hopeful understanding before a mischievous look crossed her face.“Can we still do other pleasurable things in the meantime?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”He said as he caressed her breasts and slipped one of her nipples into his mouth.He licked and sucked at her, turning the nipple into a hard peak before turning to the other and doing the same with it.Sansa kept moaning and breathily whining before peaking messily against Bronn’s abdomen.His cock was achingly hard against her ass crack.She took a minute to come back to her senses before she smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“What can I do to pleasure you, Bronn?”She whispered against his ear.She moved off his lapand reached out to touch his cock.He groaned in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Sansa.” He moaned as she moved her hands inexpertly around his cock.She slipped down further and placed her mouth on the tip of his cock as her hands drifted to the base and he felt the pull of his release.“Sansa, I’m going to come.”He said as he felt his cock pulse.She managed to swallow some of it, but the rest dribbled down her mouth, neck and chest.He smiled languidly and pulled her up to him, cradling her in his arms.He wiped the cum off her face neck and chest with the handkerchief from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I picked my new name.”Bronn sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you pick?”Sansa asked breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Connor.Means ‘lover of wolves’.” He said chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>“I love it.”She said with a kiss.“What of our surname, Connor?”She asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Shaw?”Bronn asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Connor and Serena Shaw.”She said trying it out.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it sounds perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>They washed and then went to sleep wrapped up in each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling in to a New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They practiced only calling each other Conor and Serena in many ways and to get it down.They arrived in Braavos a day and a half later and found a small inn to stay at for the first week.They got the horse and belongings stowed at the inn.Sansa got the hot bath first and both washed thoroughly with Sansa sighing deeply in pleasure at the comfort of the bath with some lavender and lemon oils.They ate a larger meal and had some of the lemon cakes that Sansa had eyed longingly before turning in for the night and cuddling together in the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, they changed into the nicest clothing they had the next day and went over to the Iron Bank together and started an account with the gold and gems that Bronn had stolen from Tyrion.Once that was taken care of, they explored the city together with her arm looped around his.They found the sept and quickly said their vows before the septon.They were now officially wed as Serena and Conor Shaw.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped at a market on their way back to the inn and purchased some more fabrics, thread and sewing supplies.Bronn bought her a small pearl pendant on a chain.She kissed him in thanks and they finished up at the market before making their way back to the inn.They had a large dinner and dessert brought to their room. They ate sedately before setting the dishes outside of their door.</p><p> </p><p>Bronn held Sansa to him, kissing her gently. “Conor, can you help me undress first?”Sansa asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can certainly do that, Serena.”Bronn told her with a heated kiss to her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he kissed her again and slowly helped her out of her dress.She turned and helped him out of his clothes.They kissed and Bronn’s hands wandered along her body exploring and memorizing it.Sansa’s hands did the same, mapping him before he laid her on the bed gently.He kissed his way down her body stopping briefly at her breasts and reaching down to her core and playing with her pearl gently as he caressed, licked and suckled at her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa moaned and arched her back so her breasts came closer to his face.“Conor.”She panted and moaned out under his ministrations. </p><p> </p><p>“Serena.” He sighed and groaned against her before sliding down and bringing his face level with her cunt.He pulled her legs over his shoulders and her thighs surrounded his head before he dove in and supped at her core like a man who hadn’t seen food or water in days.She panted, moaned and peaked shouting “Conor” as he smiled against her flesh and hair. Bronn pulled off her after the third peak and looked at the glazed look of pleasure across her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to take me.”Sansa whispered as her core felt on fire with heat and desire again.He slid up and she kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue and in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Serena.”He said lovingly as she felt his hard cock nudging her cunt as she laid back on the bed and he laid atop her, kissing her deeply. She opened her legs and cradled Bronn in the V of her legs. “This might hurt just a little real fast, but I promise I’ll make it good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you.”She said giving him searing kiss as he slowly entered her.He slowly made his way in and she felt a brief twinge of pain as he went through her maidenhood and became fully seated in her, waiting a few moments before he gently began to move slowly. “Conor!”Sansa sighed blissfully as he quickened his pace slowly, building her pleasure steadily up and up. </p><p> </p><p>“I love how you say my name so many ways Serena.”Bronn said quietly as Sansa fluttered around him, and his cock jumped a little in response. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you and how you love me Conor.”Sansa sighed as she fell apart and peaked again.Bronn picked up the pace and began fuck into her with abandon.They both shouted the other’s name as Bronn brought her almost straight from one peak to another as he came with her and flooded her cunt with ropes of semen. They lay there, blacked out a little from the power of their mutual peak.They stayed together and Sansa tilted her hips up, with his cock still in her cunt. </p><p> </p><p>“Just stay there for a little bit, Conor.I want to give us a better chance of a babe.”She sighed and he felt himself getting hard again. </p><p> </p><p>“You want my babe, Serena?”He asked, feeling a huge swell of possessiveness and something he couldn’t identify as he began rutting into her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I want-” She sighed and moaned. “-to grow large with your child.”Her toes curled as she locked him around her legs.“Fill me with your seed and give me a child, Conor.”He almost growled and came again as he put more semen into her and laid across her possessively. </p><p> </p><p>“My sweet Serena. I will give you as many children as you want.”He nuzzled against her neck.“I love how easy it is to love you Serena.” She nuzzled back against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Conor, my love.”She smiled against him as she hugged him to her. They stayed like that for a little while longer before Bronn got up and wetted down a cloth from the water pitcher and took to carefully wiping down her thighs and her cunt.He passed her a cup of water and she drank it down before he climber back in to the bed with her and tucked them in.They slept blissfully together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bronn and Sansa keep making love and having sex most nights, especially once they move farther away from other people. Bronn gets some work as a guard for a local merchant and Sansa mends clothing and other fabrics and sews clothing.They move to a small apartment after a fortnight at the inn.The new place has a small kitchen with table to eat at, a bedroom and a solar. Bronn gets his wages and they use some towards their rent and some for fabric that Sansa is able to turn into different things.She’s able to turn some of the smaller pieces into nice little handkerchiefs.Bronn always has one on him and the other men on the security group he’s with think it’s dumb initially.But as Sansa starts to make his clothing more fitted and nicer than what he’s previously worn, he starts to get better posts with his boss and integrated more to being strategy than muscle. </p><p> </p><p>They get a small house with a bedroom, a kitchen, a living area and an extra bedroom that functions as Sansa’s sewing room and fabric storage.More of Bronn’s co-workers barter or buy Sansa’s clothing.She is able to quickly take measurements and do the simpler clothing with no embellishments very quickly. She teaches some younger girls how to sew and they get good with some of the basics.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s sewing brings in an almost equal amount of money as Bronn’s security work sometimes even a little more since they are often able to barter completed clothing or other work for things. The one fabric merchant that operates near them absolutely loves Sansa and ends up having her sew custom and general things.</p><p> </p><p>About two months after they arrived in Braavos, Sansa starts to get really tired and her breasts feel tender.She talks with one of the older women in her small group of friends and she tells her that she is likely with child.Sansa smiles and tells Bronn when he gets home that night.They make love gently and Sansa falls asleep first.Bronn looks down at her still flat stomach and moves slightly to just gaze at where their child <em>(he’d never thought he’d ever live to not only settle down but to marry, have a high-born wife and now to have a child!</em>) </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there little one.This is your father.”Bronn whispered his hand drifting gently to lay on Sansa’s skin.“I always thought I’d be a lonely cunt that never settled down and would never find love.But your mother changed everything.She always changes everything.She’s amazing.I’ll do ok, but you really got the best, most perfect mother.” </p><p> </p><p>The months passed by quickly.Bronn and Sansa prepared their home for the arrival their baby.They organized the fabrics better and were able to put a small crib in there.Sansa started to make clothes for their baby and soon there was a decent pile of clothes for Baby Shaw.They discussed names and Sansa prepared for the birth with one of their neighbors who was a midwife. </p><p> </p><p>When the time came, Bronn stayed by Sansa’s side, holding her and supporting her through the birth.Several hours later, sweaty and tears of happiness falling down their cheeks, Sansa held her and Bronn’s son. </p><p> </p><p>“Lyell Shaw?” She asked Bronn with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyell Shaw.”He confirmed as Sansa nursed Lyell with a smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But how did Bronn and Sansa leaving affect the rest of Westeros? </p><p> </p><p>Bronn and Sansa leaving King’s Landing impacted Westeros in many ways.Sansa’s disappearance was noted, but the imminent attack by Stannis Baratheon took precedence. So no raven was ever sent out that Sansa was missing.Sandor left King’s Landing following a lead that Sansa has fled in the direction of the Riverlands. The night after they left, Stannis attacked King’s Landing. Luckily Stannis’s fleet had not gotten into the harbor quite yet so none of his ships were affected.</p><p> </p><p>Many mistakes were made with Tyrion’s execution of the wildfire. The caches of wildfire in the bay had leaked into other parts near the harbor. It ended up catching on the unknown caches that Aerys had stockpiled all over the city.Cersei, Tyrion, Joffrey, and Tommen were all killed by the wildfire catching fire on the caches in the city.The explosion of King’s Landing could be heard, seen and felt for miles.</p><p> </p><p>Tywin sees it and hears it from a few miles away.He pushes his men to get the smoking ruin of the city.Tywin is devastated at the loss of most of his children and grandchildren.Luckily Jaime showed up missing a hand with Brienne of Tarth.Jaime explained that she’d managed to save him and that Catelyn Stark had set him free in exchange for her daughters.His hand had been lost by one of Roose Bolton’s men.Tywin in a rage, turns his army back north to deal with the Boltons and the Starks.Jaime marries Brienne and they go to Casterley to recover and take their place as the future Lord and Lady Lannister.</p><p> </p><p>Stannis moves to Storms End and makes himself the King of Westeros from there. No one nearby opposes him and the Lannister forces aren’t fighting against him.The Tyrells go back to Highgarden to wait out the situation and see where pieces fall. </p><p> </p><p>Tywin ends up showing up near the Twins with Lannister forces.He meets up with Roose Bolton on the sly and stabs him and wipes out all the Bolton forces with his army in revenge for Jaime’s hand.He moves to The Twins themselves during the wedding between Roslin and Edmure and personally knifes Robb and Catelyn in a rage and gets fatally knifed by Robb as he’s dying.The rest of the Lannister forces kill off most of the Northern army. </p><p> </p><p>Sandor had met up with Arya at the Brotherhood without Banners.They slowly made their way north, but ended up heading to the Saltpans and they get separated. Arya waits for several days nearby before assuming Sandor was dead. Arya takes a ship to Braavos with Captain Ternesio Terys. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pack Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For most of this chapter, Sansa and Bronn will be using their new names.<br/>Bronn = Conor<br/>Sansa = Serena</p><p>There's a little time jump here.  So we start at 302 AC or the start of season 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, Conor!”Ludo shouted to him.</p><p>“Yea?”Conor answered.</p><p>“I need advice on women.Beq said to talk to you.”The young man asked nervously. </p><p>“What kind of women advice?”Conor asked curiously.</p><p>“I’m interested in this girl and want more than just a quick fuck.What do I need to do to try to start something with her?”Ludo asked. </p><p>“There’s a lot of different things you can do, but the biggest things are to be honest and to always keep your promises, no matter how big or small.That was the foundation of my relationship with my wife.We’re honest with each other and we keep our promises to each other.Too many people lied to her or treated her terribly before I met her.She’s honestly so far out of my league but I do everything to make her happy and I started with small things before moving on to the bigger things and earned her trust. Then once we got to know each other further, love came after that.”Conor told him honestly.</p><p>“That’s really good.Thanks Conor!”Ludo said smiling and clapping Conor on the shoulder.Conor heard the bell ring for the time. </p><p>“And with that lads, I promised my dear Serena that I’d leave here a bit early and meet her in the market and be home early.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arya arrived in Braavos and wandered over to the marketplace.She saw a woman who looked like how she remembered Sansa looking. It had been about 5 years since she had seen her sister.The woman had a baby wrapped around her front and a basket full of fabrics on her arm. She smiled and greeted everyone at the market, trading the various bits of fabrics for other foods and wares. She talked to everyone she bartered with and a tall, thin, fairly well-dressed man with a sword and what had to be at least a few daggers crossed to meet her with a kiss. Arya watched the interaction closely and saw the woman that everyone is calling Serena relax and melt into the embrace. Conor had noticed the “boy” trailing Serena at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>When they continued walking after the woman had finished bartering her goods, Conor slyly points the “boy” out. Serena discreetly looked over and slightly paled. </p><p> </p><p>“I think that might be Arya.Take these a moment.”She passed Conor the baby and her basket quickly. She walked over to where Arya was and Serena whispered “Arya?!?” at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa?!” Arya asked just above a whisper, not believing that she’s finally found one part of her family.Sansa nods and pulled Arya into a deep hug, neither letting go of the other. Conor smiled with Lyell awakening and walked over to his wife and her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back to our home and catch up.” Sansa said holding Arya’s hand as Conor held Lyell.They walked over to their home and Conor got some stew prepped in the covered crock over the fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Arya, this is my husband Conor Shaw.Conner, this is my sister Arya.”Sansa introduced two important people in her life to each other.They shook hands tentatively before Conor got some fruit and cheese out for Sansa and Arya before taking Lyell to sleep for a nap. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be upstairs if you need me Serena.” Conor told her with a smile and a kiss to her cheek.“Enjoy your afternoon with your sister.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Conor.” Sansa said with a happy smile as she kissed him back before he left them. “I’ve missed you so much Arya.”Sansa said hugging her sister tightly and crying happy tears of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you and everyone too.”Arya said hugging back.“So Serena, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,”Sansa said with a laugh.“We both chose new names with our new life here.Trying to make a whole brand new start here.I was never going to actually be able to stay Sansa Stark here.She died in King’s Landing at the Battle of the Blackwater Bay.”Sansa said seriously.“Serena Waters married Conor Shaw the day after she got here and has been happily married since.”Arya nodded as she mulled that over.“Now, we can get you washed up and I can get you some new clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will I have to wear a dress?” Arya asked cringing at what she thought Sansa’s answer would be. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.I can make you better breeches and tunics though.”Serena said plucking critically at the clothing Arya wore.“We can get you a bath now and you can wear one of Conor’s old breeches and shirts until I make you something to wear because you’re not wearing these in my house any longer.” She said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, happy to have her sister back.Serena got some clothing together before Arya went in the bath tub behind a screen in the kitchen. Serena helped to wash her hair and back as they quietly soaked up having each other together.They dried her off and Serena helped her into the clothes she had pulled out for her. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you after father got arrested?” Serena asked quietly.“They kept me as a hostage and it took ages for Conor to get me out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I escaped and was with Yoren, from the Night’s Watch, who knew father and was going to get me out of King’s Landing when we saw father killed.”Arya began quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Arya,”Serena said with her heart breaking.“I tried so hard to save him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.”Arya reassured her with a tight hug.“Joffrey was mad and no one could have changed his mind.It took me a bit to understand that, but I did.So I was headed North with Yoren and a bunch of others before we were attacked and we got captured.”</p><p> </p><p>They catch up and Serena finds out about Sandor.Sandor had said that Serena had escaped the day before the Battle of Blackwater Bay and subsequent explosion of King’s Landing and he had left that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Serena told Arya most of what happened in King’s Landing.She spoke of the long ago abuse and terror she had been put through.Arya held her hand in comfort as Serena cried a little, having not had to remember that in a while. </p><p> </p><p>“But everything changed when Conor came to King’s Landing with Tyrion Lannister.”Serena continued smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“The Imp?”Arya asked disgustedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Conor initially was working for him, but then Conor saved me time and again and protected me from the King and his Kingsguard.”She smiled at the memory of how he had protected her and made her feel safer again.“He got me out, Arya.He also stole as much as he could from Tyrion with gold, jewels and coins to make our start easier if that makes you feel better.”She said chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually that does.”Arya said with a smile and laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t hear about King’s Landing until about a week after we arrived here.We got married and started out here together.I love him so much.”She said with a contented sigh and look of happiness.“We have a good life together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite the life you thought you’d have?”Arya asked. </p><p> </p><p>“The important parts are exactly what I always wanted.I have a husband that loves me and cares for me and I have my children.Lyell’s name day was a few moons ago and I’m with child again.” She said with a caress of her bump.“They should be here in about 4 moons.”Arya felt the curve of Serena’s stomach and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you, Sansa.”Arya said with a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Please stay.”Serena begged Arya, hugging her again.“I can have Conor teach you more of how to fight.”Arya looked intrigued by that.“Lyell would love to learn from his Aunt Arya as would this babe.”She said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.I found my pack again.”Arya said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“The pack indeed survives.”Serena agreedas Conor brought Lyell back to Serena.</p><p> </p><p>“I changed him but I think it’s probably time for him to feed.”Conor said handing Lyell gently back to Serena.Serena nursed Lyell as Conor got the bread dough baking in the pot over the fire as he got the rest of dinner together. Arya watched the scene around her and smiled softly.The stew and bread were surprisingly good. </p><p> </p><p>Serena was sandwiched in bed that night with Conor on her right and Arya on her left. Lyell slept in his small crib next to their bed by Conor.Early in the morning, he woke and Conor got up and brought him over to Serena to feed.She turned over and fed her son.When Lyell was done, Conor burped him before he placed their son on his chest.They all went back to sleep as Serena laid her head against Conor’s shoulder and Arya turned over to throw her arm around Serena’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>Serena and Conor woke up together like they normally do.Serena wrapped Lyell to her chest and whispered to Arya that she can stay sleeping or get some food with Conor and her tobreak her fast.Arya opted to sleep longer as Serena, Conor and Lyell went downstairs. Serena got some food together while Conor got the water in the kettle over the fire and the tea leaves Serena liked in a mug. </p><p> </p><p>“I want her to stay with us if she wants to.”Serena said, asking, but not really asking.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to have your sister stay with us.We’ll need to get a larger house though, with another babe and her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some place that could accommodate both of those and maybe a few more children in the future.”Serena said with a twinkle in her eye.She loved being a mother and wanted to have several more after the one she was currently bearing was born.Conor smiled with a slight leer before bending down to kiss her heatedly. </p><p> </p><p>“I always love to assist you with those endeavors.All the more reason to have a larger house.”He said with another kiss.“I can have a look around to see what other places might be opening.Mero might know a good one nearby.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They talked quietly together over their food and tea with Serena so pleased that some part of her family had survived and was with her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be home a bit after midday for today.Rico had a project for me to look at.”He said as he took Lyell from Serena and held him while she ate some food after he had finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you my wolf.My pack.”Serena whispered to him kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too my beautiful and fierce wolf.”He whispered back kissing her happily.“I’ll stop at the bank and get some more money for you to buy some things for your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“She thought you stealing from the Lannisters was funny.” She said kissing his cheek with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe how unobservant he was.I nicked a small amount for weeks before going for the rest of what he had right before we left.”He laughed smiling at her happily. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need you to help train Arya.She liked learning how to fight growing up.”Serena asked looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that.”He said smiling happily at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be here with Arya today and we’ll work out in the garden so I’ll see you when you when you come home.”Serena smiled back at him. “I love you, Conor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Serena.”Conor said getting up and giving her Lyell back.“I love you too Lyell.” He kissed his son and wife good bye before heading out to work. Serena was in one of her simpler dresses and went out to their small garden to do some weeding and tending to her vegetables.Serena hummed as she worked, Lyell sleeping in the basket nearby.It didn’t take her long to finish before she washed up and took off the apron and moved Lyell and his basket to the sitting area. </p><p> </p><p>She started to work on a shirt for one of Bronn’s colleagues. She worked quickly and had just finished it when Arya came down.Serena had pulled out a few fabrics she had that she thought Arya might approve of for Serena to make outfits for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Arya.”Serena said smiling softly at her sister. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning San-Serena.”She corrected herself to Serena smile.Serena went and got some breakfast together for her sister.Arya slowly woke up more. </p><p> </p><p>“We will need a name for you.”Serena tells her once she’s woken up a bit more."You don’t need to decide today, but think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could we get started on my clothes?”Arya asked shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.I got my gardening and other sewing project done so I can start on it once we pick a fabric.Conor will be home a bit after midday.”Serena grinned at her.Arya and Serena picked out some fabrics, discussing the style Arya wanted.Arya liked the fabrics that Serena had picked Serena began measuring Arya and then patterning out the fabric.She was able to cut the fabric for the tunic and trousers.Serena worked on sewing the outfit together.Arya held Lyell when he woke up and Serena showed her how to hold him and showed her some of his toys. </p><p> </p><p>“He likes to hear stories, even if he doesn’t understand what’s being said.”Serena said softly.So Arya started on tales of famous warrior women.Serena smiled and continued to work efficiently.She finished some underthings for Arya quickly before she was done.Serena took Lyell back and passed the finished clothes to Arya.Arya went and changed, admiring the look and fit of the new clothes.Conor got home at that point after having stopped at the Iron Bank and withdrawn some of the money he had put in.Serena smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>Arya eventually settled on Lyra for her new name.She enjoyed training with Conor and being with Serena again since they’ve changed so much.Lyra helped Serena with the garden and plants out in the small backyard.Serena taught her more practical sewing skills that Lyra actually enjoys.Lyra loved helping with Lyell and Serena continued to get tired since she’s pregnant again.They move things around so that Lyra has a bedroom to herself.Serena still stored some of her fabric in there, but she has less and less fabric to store since most of it is made into things and traded or worn by them.Lyra learns some cooking skills and can make some decent food at any meal. </p><p> </p><p>When it is time for Serena to give birth to her second child, Lyra watched Lyell as Conor and the midwife from a few streets over help Serena with her labor.It goes by pretty quickly and Conor held her throughout the entire thing, wiping her brow and supporting her. They cried when they met their second son, Wilem. </p><p> </p><p>The family a street over were moving away from Braavos and their larger house would be open so Conor snatched that up buying it quickly from them.They didn’t need most of their furniture so Conor bought a lot of that too.They brought some of their furniture from their old house and Conor rented their old house out to Ludo and his new wife.Serena loved the new house.It had 5 bedrooms, a living space, small kitchen, dining area small office that he and Serena shared and a more private bathing room.Serena loved it. They hired a part-time cook to take care of the food and Serena was happy to not have to be as bound to their moderate skills in the kitchen any longer.They later added another son, Lucian and 2 daughters, Amelia and Helena.The children loved growing up with their Aunt Lyra to help them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Conor Shaw knew he was the luckiest man in existence. He had his lovely and beautiful wife Serena who somehow still found him attractive. He thought she looked like a goddess still despite all the years they’d had together. Her lush curves that she’d been given with all their children made her continue to be the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. They made love to regularly.He always made sure to take care of her in every way he could. He loved all 5 of their children and how happy he was to be able to provide a better life for them than he had growing up.</p><p> </p><p>Serena and Conor had made sure that all their children had a good education.A lot of what she had learned growing up was moot since they were never going back to Westeros.She, Conor and Lyra taught them some things and paid or bartered for tutors in other areas. Serena insisted that all of their children had to learn at least some basic defense skills and basic sewing, both the boys and the girls. Both Conor and Lyra agreed with both of those as essential skills to have.Once Lyell’s friends asked why he had some sewing lessons every other week and he told them that his father had said that having some simple sewing skills made it easier to fix some small things so that he didn’t have to bother mother for everything.It also made it easier in combat to sew up yourself or a friend if you had limited options after a fight.His friends ended up coming to learn too and all advocated knowing at least a little to be able to do small fixes.</p><p> </p><p>Lyell was growing up strong and well. He was now eleven.He enjoyed strategy, sparing, swords and daggers.He regularly played Cyvasse with his mother and occasionally his father, though Conor wasn’t as good as Serena at the game.He read various strategy and philosophy that he could to be able to enjoying following their thought processes.</p><p> </p><p>Wilem was nine and an avid reader. Conor and Serena were finding anything they could for him. He was fond of finance and numbers and was interested in helping to run the house books.Conor and Serena joked that he’d be their little banker and maybe someday go work for the Iron Bank.He also played Cyvase with Serena and Lyell. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia was 8 and enjoyed learning anything she could from Aunt Lyra.She took to the water dancing that Aunt Lyra preferred easily. Amelia loved that her mother made her mostly trousers and tunics like Aunt Lyra wore.She loved the few dresses that she did have were flexible and loose enough to easily play and train in. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien was 5 and Helena was 2 and they loved spending time with their family.Serena sang often and they loved that.They both loved playing with their older siblings and liked just listening to their older siblings make up stories to entertain them.</p><p> </p><p>Conor and Serena were seated together on a daybed in the living room.Serena was cuddled to his side, Helena asleep in her lap.Wilem was curled up closer to the fireplace on a cushionwith a book Conor had gotten him recently. They watched their other children play a game they’d made up with Lyra. Serena smiled happily at the scene in front of her, some tears coming to her eyes as she thought back to her parents and the rest of their siblings.Everyone but Arya had been lost to her.She thought about what her father had promised her that long ago day in King’s Landing.<em>When you’re old enough, I’ll make you a match with someone who’s worthy of you; someone who’s brave, gentle and strong.</em>She leaned up and kissed Conor’s cheek softly as he looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“One of my father’s last promises to me.”She answered softly.“I haven’t thought about it in a long time, but he came through.He set you in my path and gave me someone brave, gentle and strong.” He preened a bit in pride and how high regard she held him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I was any of those things until I met you and even then.”He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“No one else I know would have been brave enough to steal multiple times from the Lannisters and survive.You’ve always been gentle with me and the children.You were strong enough and brave enough to rescue me and save me.You had the strength to make us and our family a reality.”Serena told him seriously before chuckling.“Your excellent skills in the bedroom were a very happy surprise and bonus.” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled with her, kissing her lips with a smile before he quirked his eyebrow in just the right way that had Serena happily scooting Helena over on the day bed a bit.Their children and Lyra were used to it and ignored them. Serena and Conor shifted out of the room quietly and made their way upstairs where they locked the door, quickly undressed and made love in their room while the children were entertaining themselves with Aunt Lyra. Another 9 moons later they had their last child, a boy they called Donal.They remained happy andtogether in Braavos for the rest of their days. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A large part of the heavy lifting on the canon “Bronn as a Reyne/Tarbeck” background came from here:<br/>https://valardohaerishono.wixsite.com/mysite/post/got-theory-the-secret-identity-of-ser-bronn-of-the-blackwater </p><p>I’m not planning on making this super long.  Maybe just 1 or 2 more parts and then it’ll be over.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487">Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions">ineedminions</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>